Alyak at horseland, what adventures await
by Alyak98
Summary: Alyak and her horse Blaze come to horseland. Find out what happens with them
1. Chapter 1

Girl

Name: Alyak

Hair design: long black hair with red highlights

clothes; shirt: a shirt with her horse on the back and her horses name on the front.

Pants: black riding jeans

Age: 15

horse:

Name: Blaze

gender: Stallion

personality: luvs to mess around but luvs his owner, very clever, and smart. He's been with Alyak since he was a foal

Age: 4

Color: black pinto


	2. Alyak comes to horseland

**When Alyak first pulled up with her horse trailer she thought this looked like a nice place to stay. But how will they accept her?**

**Sarah's Pov.**

Will came over to us all. "There is a new rider coming to horseland" he announced. Clowe and Zoey were the first to ask. "Is she rich?" They asked in usion. Will looked at them, no but she's a good rider."ugg" they said again. And walked off. "Can you guys show her around please?" Will asked the rest of us. "Yea, of course we will" we all replied. They then heard a trailer pull up.

**Alyak's Pov **

The car pulled to a stop. I thought to myself this is a nice place. Am I really gonna ride here? My mom turned to me in the passenger seat.

"Have fun, meets alot of people, and be kind to everyone" mom said.

"Ok, mom I luv you" I said as I closed the car door. I saw who must of been from horseland, in front of me. They all introduced themselves, who the boy was Bailey, the girls were Sarah, Alma, and Molly.

"Hi" I said kindly "I'm Alyak".

"Nice to meet you" they said.

"same" I said. "How do you like Horseland"?

"We luv it here" they said.

I walked around the back of the trailer, and opened the door slowly.

"Easy" I told Blaze

I grabbed his halter and put a lead line on him.

"Beautiful horse" Sarah told me.

"Thank you" I said.

"Where did you guys come from"?

"Kentucky" I replied.

"Where would you like me to put him? I asked.

"I'll show you" Bailey said.

Bailey led me to a open stall door

"You can put him in here" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

I led Blaze into his stall. I then unclipped the lead line put it on the stall door, and then slid his halter off. I then started to groom Blaze like I usually do when I'm worried.

"Don't worry" I told myself, "Everyone seems kind"

After about half an hour I finished grooming Blaze.

"My saddle hadn't arrived yet, but I really want to ride." I told Blaze

The idea all of a sudden came to me.

"What do you think about me riding you bareback? like I used to do" I said asked Blaze.

He nodded his head fast. I then hooked on a halter and a gentle rope, so I wouldn't pull on his mouth To much. I led him out of his stall, and once I led him outside. I walked him over to the fence. And hopped on. He then gave a little buck.

"Easy boy" I told him.

I then kicked him gently to edge him on. I used the rope to guild him to the forest.

"I know we don't know trail that well but let's go" I told Blaze.

Bailey and Sarah saw me though, I guess they were going on a trail ride, so they galloped over to me.

"Would you like to come with" Sarah asked?

"Sure, that would be great" I replied

They then turned towards the mountains

"So your riding bareback" Bailey asked me?

"Yeah, I used to ride him bareback and my saddle isn't here yet" I told them.

"This is one of the common trails we use for going on trail rides" Sarah said.

"Cool, it's beautiful out here" I said

"Yeah, your right" they said.

Blaze then started to rear.

"Woah, boy"

I held on for a few minutes, but then... I fell hard on my back, and blacked out.

**Blaze's Pov**

I saw some strange creature and threw Alyak. But I was galloping for my life, in this new environment. I then was heading towards a cave. But slid to a halt, once I heard strange screeching sounds.

"Who's there" I said boldly.

Then these strange creature with wings came out. I flared my nostrils, and ran towards the plains. I then saw some wild horses and ran to them. But the lead stallion came over and demanded for me to leave. So I left and continued to run in the direction of my new home.

Sarah's Pov

She stood there along with Bailey who was also shocked by Alyak falling off her horse Blaze.

"What, do we do"? I asked Bailey.

"Lets call my parents" He replied.

"Good idea" I said.

Bailey then took out his phone and called his mom.

"No answer" he said. "I'm going to try my dad" he said while taking his phone back out and phoning him.

"Any luck"? I asked.

"No, he didn't answer" Bailey replied.

"let's try to pick her up and put her on Scarlet" I suggested.

"Yeah, let's try that" he said.

We then lifted Alyak and brought her on Scarlet.

Alyak's Pov

I then woke up and wondered what happened, I saw Sarah and bailey sitting not to far from me.

"What happened"? I asked them.

"Blaze started to rear and buck. Then you fell off and blacked Out" Bailey finished

"Where is he? Is he ok"? I asked rushing.

"We don't know. He took off after that" Sarah said.

I got up, made a move towards the door, but Bailey moved in my way.

"What? Please move" I said.

"No, you just woke up from passing out. He need to calm down" he told me.

"But, I need to find him" I said holding back tears.

"I know it's hard but we don't want anything to happen to you" Sarah said.

I then heard a whinny, so I looked out the window.

"Blaze"! I screamed.

And I got up and ran outside. I took his lead rope and led him back to the stable.

**Hoped you liked it :) pls review it and help me decide what to do the next chapter on**


End file.
